


Untitled Pearlina Oneshot

by gingacookies



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingacookies/pseuds/gingacookies
Summary: Marina becomes a twitch streamer and Pearl is confused(loosely based on the Happy prompt for the 7 Pearlina Feelings Collab)





	Untitled Pearlina Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is up gamers, my spark for writing got bodied a while ago so i joined a writing collab, lets do this shit aggggggggggggggggh

Everybody has to have a hobby. If you bury yourself in your work, you'll end up drowning to death in it. Even if you are living your dream job, you need something to do aside from that. The two idols of Inkopolis Square, Pearl Houzuki and her partner, Marina Ida, learned this early on into their career. For Pearl, it was mainly spending time with Marina and working Salmon Run shifts. Marina, however, had more interest in gaming. The feeling of accomplishment that she got when she completed something difficult that really buttered her schwaffles.

Then one day, she found some ancient technology...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys welcome to my Luigi's Mansion speedrun stream, it's ya girl, DJ_Hyperfresh. Maybe today will be the day that I get a sub-hour, but we'll see what happens..."

Ever since Marina had discovered the old technology, she had fallen in love and had felt a passion to share it with everyone that she knew, including Pearl.

Pearl couldn't understand why Marina was so passionate about this. To her, it just seemed liked old junk. Why would anyone care about it? She never voiced this opinion, however. The last time she had seen Marina this happy was when they adopted Eight She wanted Marina to be happy because it made her happy. Was that selfish? Pearl couldn't tell. Regardless, she wasn't going to let her confusion interject with Marina's newfound passion. 

That is, until it started to interrupt her professional life.

You see, Marina's experiments with this newfound technology had changed her work attitude, her interest in music, and even her interest in Pearl. And not for the better. She wanted to spend less and less time with Pearl and more time with that dang cube. What was it even called anyway? A "Waa", if Pearl recalled Marina's rough translation correctly. 

After a bit of deliberation, Pearl decided to have a conversation with Marina about this. She went to their bedroom and sat down on the bed while she waited for Marina to be done with her stream. She sent Marina a message, so she knew that a conversation needed to be had.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU BOOLOSSUS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN AWAY WHEN I'M TRYING TO FREEZE YOU!" Marina slammed her head on her DJ board in frustration. She could never truly understand why she had trouble with that trick in particular. In the footage she had analyzed, even people who were inconsistent with that trick could get under an hour. So why couldn't she? She sighed and hit the reset button on her board. She decided to take a 5-minute break, just to get some water. While browsing, she got a notification.

*Pearlie <3*  
*1 new message*  
*hey, rina. can we talk after you finish your stream? I just had some stuff on my mind that i thought we should talk about*

Marina stopped. Was something wrong with Pearl? She thought for a minute and decided to cancel the rest of the stream. Luigi's Mansion can wait. She shot a message back:

Rina <3*Sure, Pearlie. Just reset a run anyway :(*  
Pearlie <3:*thanks baby. i'm in the bedroom*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina <3:*Sure, Pearlie. Just reset a run anyway :(*

The hell does resetting even mean? Whatever, that wasn't the point. The point was that Marina was willing to talk. She shot a message back and laid back down. This was gonna be a tough conversation to have.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she finished drinking her water, Marina shut down the stream, much to the dismay of her consistent 1,000 viewers. She was sure that they would understand, however. It was a personal matter, she reassured.

Marina walked into the bedroom and saw Pearl slumped over, on her phone. She walked over to her silently, thinking that Pearl hadn't heard her, and she wanted to start the conversation strongly.

"Hey, 'Rina."

Shit. She did hear her.

"Hi, Pearlie. What did you want to talk about?"

Pearl let out a huge exhale. This wasn't a good sign.

"Well, it feels like you've been a lot less caring about stuff ever since you found that Waa thingy."

"It's called a Wii, Pearl. And that 'thingy' just so happens to be an ancient relic. How it still works today is a mystery to me."

"Yeah, a relic. Which means it probably belongs in a museum or something. Not to someone who will just wear it out."

"I'm not 'wearing it out'..."

"Yeah, because spending all your free time on it, playing the same game over and over, trying to get marginally faster, isn't going to wear it out."

"Something tells me this has less to do about the Wii..."

"Yeah, obviously! You've been spending less time on music, our news segments have been getting sloppier, and I can barely remember the last time we went out somewhere. You're getting sucked in, and it's scary from an outsider looking in."

"...has my gaming always bothered you that much?"

"It's not that. It's okay for you to have a hobby. What's not ok is letting it consume your life. Spend some time with the life you have, instead of losing yourself in this newfound paradise."

Marina found herself unable to respond. Had Pearl been feeling this since she found the Wii in the first place?

"Marina, I love you. But at the very least, can you promise me that you'll spend less time on that thing?"

"...Ok, Pearl. I'll try."

"Alright, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Pearl."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 Days Later)

"Hey guys, DJ_Hyperfresh here. I know I haven't been online in a bit. Let me explain. I'm going to be taking the Wii to a museum. I was talking with... a friend, and we agreed that I spent too much time on it. Also, I will be doing fewer streams. They were doing a number on my mental state, and the same friend helped me realize that I need to cut back."

"Are you gonna get to the big announcement?"

"Calm down, Pearlie. But yes, the big announcement. From now on, I'll be streaming with Pearl."

Pearl jumps into the frame, but she overshot it, and Marina had to catch Pearl to make sure she didn't knock any equipment over.

"After a bit of off-camera talking, I talked her into trying to stream with me."

"Nah," Pearl chuckled. "I'm just here to regulate the stream. Make sure she doesn't get sucked in."

"Yeah, you're totally not here to stare at my ass. That would just be preposterous!"

Pearl blushes. "I mean, it's right there. How can I not?"

Marina blushes. "I was joking."

Pearl, now a blushing mess, decides to change the subject. "Enough about that. Now, how about this stream? What do these buttons do?"

"PEARL DONT TOUCH THE STREAM DECK!"

"I'M GONNA PRESS ALL THE BUTT-"

This stream has gone offline.


End file.
